Krystine Leone
| title = commanding officer | stationed = | rank = Captain | insignia1 = | spouse = | children = | relatives = }} Krystine Leone was a Starfleet officer. She served during the 24th century, from 2349 until at least 2365. Early Life Krystine Marie Leone was born an only child to Starfleet Lieutenants Patrice and Angelina Leone in the early morning hours of April 7, 2328. Raised as a child of Starfleet officer, Krystine spent a majority of her life moving from post to post with her father, who served as a communications specialist for different Starbases in the core systems. Her mother led the life of a starship officer and beyond the few months spent after giving birth, she returned to her ship and her career. While Krystine spent a majority of her early life with her father and his family, she always looked toward her mother for inspiration in career choice. Entrance to Starfleet Academy was the pre-determined path for their child, and her studies were aligned with that objective in mind. Starfleet Academy The appointment to the Academy came by way of a long campaign by Krystine since the start of secondary schooling. She worked hard to study for the Starfleet assessment examinations to pre-qualify a candidate for application, and passed with an exceptional score. In the early months of 2346, her family was notified of her successful appointment and they prepared for her eventual move from Starbase 12 to San Francisco. She arrived with the rest of her freshman class, for summer orientation later that year and became part of the class of 2350. Three years of schooling placed her at the top of her class, as her parents demanded. Before the end of the fall semester in 2349, Leone and the top fifteen percent of her class at the Academy were offered the opportunity to accept a cadet commission of Ensign. The Federation-Cardassian War continued to cause attrition on resources and personnel. She immediately jumped at the chance, and was allowed to begin serving as a commissioned officer. She was assigned as a trainee to the heavy cruiser . Of course, she was not present to graduate with the rest of her class, but her name was read aloud as an early commission. ''Intrepid'' Following a refit layover at Earth Station McKinley, the Intrepid was ordered back to the front of the Cardassian War. Trainee Ensign Leone joined the ship's operations division as the most junior member. Although she would not immediately distinguish herself while serving, she completed all of her post-Academic qualifications in the shortest time allowed. Upon completion, she became qualified for promotion to the rank of Lieutenant (jg). On Stardate 27073.34, her commission was transferred from the Starfleet Training Command and into Starfleet proper. On the same day, she received her promotion to junior grade lieutenant. Lieutenant (jg) Leone established herself as a valued member of the operations division. An away mission served to distinguish her as an exceptional officer. The Intrepid deposited a company of Starfleet infantry and Leone's away team to deliver supplies and defensive weapons to the Dalios IV colony. During the delivery, Intrepid was called away by a distress call, leaving their personnel behind. A platoon of Cardassian soldiers stormed the colony, forcing Leone to organize and coordinate a defense of the colony from the sudden siege. At a point during the conflict, Leone recognized that no matter the angle of attack or defense, neither side would gain an advantage. She suggested to the Cardassian platoon leader that they agree stop expending energy toward futility. It took time to negotiate, but a temporary armistice was agreed upon until both parties could find their way off the planet. Intrepid Captain Sturek made his recommendation to Starfleet that she be honored with the Silver Star, but the decoration committee reduced the award to the Bronze Star. With the end of the Cardassian War in early 2352, officers with combat experience were being redistributed throughout Starfleet to make the best use of that knowledge. Due to her experiences aboard the Intrepid, Starfleet provided her with a wide range of berths to choose from. It would be the USS Victory that would be Leone's next posting. ''Victory'' Leone's service aboard the light cruiser would prove to be a springboard for her career. Her initial assignment within the Operations division aboard ship gave way to an appointment as the ship's Chief Operations Officer and third-in-command within six months. During these four years, she would serve alongside several officers that would gravitate toward each other during their time in Starfleet. Lieutenant Commander T'Cirya served as her executive officer. Lieutenant Ariel Elannis served as the chief of security. On Stardate 30034, while conducting a test of an experimental transwarp drive, the heavy cruiser suffered massive damage to all primary and secondary systems following a successful activation of the drive units. Victory was sent to observe this test, and rendered assistance immediately. Commander T'Cirya and Lieutenant Leone took charge of the rescue operation, which required a massive effort to evacuate the Horatio, whose life support systems were failing. Among the rescued personnel was her future husband, John Richards. To prevent the total loss of the Horatio through a warp core breach, Leone set up a network of tricorders to bring the ejection systems online and performed a manual core ejection sequence. The action prevented the destruction of both Horatio and Victory, and further allowed Starfleet to tow the Horatio back into port for repairs. Her commanding officer, Commander Edgar Wainwright, recommended Leone for the Defense Meritorious Service Medal and she received it on Stardate 30551. ''Hood'' ''Potemkin'' ''Farragut'' After her promotion to Captain, Leone was appointed in command of the heavy cruiser on Stardate 43224.28. Farragut's first assignment was to patrol the Federation-Cardassian border along with its sister ship, . Their mission was to address the sharp increase of attacks on civilian shipping traffic to colony worlds along the border. Under the provisional command of Captain Benjamin Maxwell, the two starships were able to locate and uncover a pirate operation run by rogue elements of the Cardassian military to destabilize the Federation side of the border. On Stardate 43995, Farragut, , and were ordered from the border to provide reinforcement to the Starfleet armada at Wolf 359 to prevent the Borg cube's further incursion into Federation territory. They were unable to reach the fleet in time, and led the search and rescue operation. ( : "Farragut") Personal Life While serving aboard the Victory, Leone met her future husband, John Robert Richards, during a rescue mission. Richards was assigned as a civilian propulsion specialist aboard the heavy cruiser , when the Victory performed rescue operations. Leone and Richards married on Stardate 31212.73 in a private ceremony at Starbase 74. Their son, Dominic Leone, was born on Stardate 32070.34. Richards raised their son, while Leone continued her career in Starfleet. As of 2365, Leone's parents were both retired from Starfleet. Her father retired as a Commander, while her mother went on to head Starfleet Tactical as a vice admiral for two years before retiring in 2364. Vice Admiral Leone's successor was Vice Admiral J. P. Hanson. Summary of Service Dates of Rank Decorations and Commendations Assignments External Link [http://fiction.hopestation.net/viewstory.php?sid=1&chapter=6 Farragut short story] Leone Leone Leone